Storyline 3 Part 3: Comparing Notes
by bookworm144
Summary: An afternoon of brief tranquility. A conversation between two friends about a certain elusive entity. A prophecy that may mean the return of friends since departed. How will all this play out in deciding the fate of the Digital World?


Digimon Adventure: Comparing Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since the eight DigiDestined departed for their world, and already the Digital World has begun to show signs of reconstruction. Green things have started to spring up over the landscape, the good digimon in hiding have revealed themselves, helping in any way they can. And Elecmon is the busiest he has been in years, a multitude of DigiEggs hatching every day.<p>

What's more, to Patamon's great delight, his fellow DigiDestined Digimon have even begun to mend. After many days of depression and sadness, even anger, the eight began to join the recovery effort, and since then cause's efforts have exponentially progressed.

Still, the Rookie Digimon cannot forget what was said to him that night when he was visited a second time by that strange voice. Is it truly something to be trusted? Is there another digimon in whom he can confide about his concerns? And what is the meaning behind that prophecy?

* * *

><p>Patamon: (laying out in the sun) Hmm… Finally…<p>

Gatomon: (from behind) Good afternoon, Patamon. Do you mind? I have been in need of a catnap.

Patamon: (shrugging, moving over to make room) Not at all.

Gatomon: (smoldering herself in the newly-regenerated grass) Thanks.

Patamon & Gatomon: (silent for a while)

Patamon: Hey, Gatomon?

Gatomon: (half-purring) Yes?

Patamon: There's been something I've been meaning to ask you about lately.

Gatomon: (bringing herself up to a sitting position) Okay. What's going on?

Patamon: Do you remember the day after we defeated Apocalymon? (slowly) How after the children…

Gatomon: (painfully) Left?

Patamon: Yeah… And how later that day I disappeared for a while?

Gatomon: Of course. We were all really worried about you. Why? Where did you go?

Patamon: (shrugging) Just off by myself. But while I was out there, I heard something. A voice.

Gatomon: (surprised) A voice?

Patamon: Yeah. And it was one I heard before.

Gatomon: (intrigued) Tell me more.

Patamon: (beginning) Well, do you remember what I told you what happened after we fought Devimon?

Gatomon: Yes. When you became a DigiEgg again?

Patamon: Right. Well, while I was Reconfiguring, the same unseen voice spoke to me.

Gatomon: (increasingly interested) Really? Inside your DigiEgg? While you were still data?

Patamon: I know it sounds crazy, but somehow I was able to hear. Just as clearly as I hear you now.

Gatomon: Hmm… And what did this voice say?

Patamon: The night I disappeared? Just that we need to start rebuilding the world. Oh, and he gave me some advice too.

Gatomon: (knowingly) You were pretty upset at the time. We all were. Wait. He?

Patamon: Right. The voice has always been male.

Gatomon: I see. (tactfully) If you don't mind me asking, what did he say?

Patamon: He talked about the battle with Piedmon. About how it was the combined strength of me and TK that I was able to digivolve to MagnaAngemon. And he also said how the Darkness is not gone, that it still exists. And that one day it will return.

Gatomon: (her suspicions confirmed) I knew it. Though we did defeat Apocalymon, we still have a long way to go if we are going to defeat the Darkness itself.

Patamon: Yeah. And I'm also pretty sure that we're going to see the children again.

Gatomon: (her eyes widening in surprise) How do you know?

Patamon: Because the voice also told me of a prophecy. 'Darkness shall rise as spears from the earth, piercing the sky with their infernal heads. Then shall come an alien scourge, enslaving all who dare oppose its power. But from places shall emerge warriors old and new, and from that shall arise a new light of guardianship.'

Gatomon: (amazed) Wow…

Patamon: So while our battle is certainly not done, I really believe we're going to see TK, Kari, and all the rest one day.

Gatomon: (speculatively) I think you're right.

Patamon: Do you think we should tell the others?

Gatomon: Yes. But not yet. They've got enough on their minds as it is, and I'm not entirely sure they'd believe your story about voices from thin air.

Patamon: But you believe me?

Gatomon: (nodding) Of course. You're not the only Angel Digimon. Weird things like that have happened to me before also. Of course, nothing like you've experienced. Did the voice say it would ever return?

Patamon: Yeah. Several times, in fact. He said, "one day we will meet face to face, and all will be revealed."

Gatomon: Hmm… What do you think he meant by that?

Patamon: (shrugging) I don't know. He said he would reveal his identity when the time is right, but that time has not yet come. And that he would also reveal why I'm always the last to digivolve.

Gatomon: (knowing how important protecting TK was to her friend) Interesting. Anything else?

Patamon: (thinking) Well, he also talked a lot about the bond TK and I share.

Gatomon: Friendship?

Patamon: (shrugging) I guess. Why?

Gatomon: (putting a paw on her friend's shoulder) Patamon, your bond with TK is a lot more than friendship. In fact, in many ways it's like my friendship with Kari. It's deeper somehow. A lot deeper than the others' are.

Patamon: Hmm… I wonder, do you think that might be the reason I always digivolve last?

Gatomon: It's possible. Or maybe because we're Angel Digimon. I mean, all eight of us use the strength of our partners to make us stronger. But maybe for us, because we're so different from the others, it takes something else.

Patamon: Maybe…

Gatomon: But I have to ask. Is there anything that the two encounters have in common with one another?

Patamon: I can't say. Only that he always refers to me as 'Brave Warrior.'

Gatomon: Brave Warrior?

Patamon: And that he always comes after we battle some great enemy. I mean, first it was Devimon, and then it was Piedmon.

Gatomon: Devimon… Piedmon… Just those two?

Patamon: Right. Not Etemon, not Myotismon, not even Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, or Puppetmon. Just Devimon and Piedmon.

Gatomon: I wonder…


End file.
